starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы
|producer=*Кэтлин Кеннеди *Дж. Дж. Абрамс *Брайан Бёрк *Bad Robot Productions *Джон Шварц *Лоуренс Кэздан *Саймон Кинберг |writer=*Лоуренс Кэздан *Дж. Дж. Абрамс *Майкл Арндт |starring= *Адам Драйвер *Гвендолин Кристи *Дэйзи Ридли *Джон Бойега *Домналл Глисон *Кенни Бейкер *Кристал Кларк *Кэрри Фишер *Люпита Нионго *Макс фон Сюдов *Марк Хэмилл *Оскар Айзек *Питер Мейхью *Пип Андерсон *Харрисон Форд *Энтони Дениэлс *Энди Серкис |music=Джон Уильямс |distributor=*Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures *Lucasfilm Ltd. |release date=*17 декабря 2015 года (Россия и СНГ) *18 декабря 2015 года (США) |runtime=136 минут |budget=По меньшей мере $200 миллионов |language=*Английский *Русский |timeline=30 лет после фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая»''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' |era= |preceded by=«Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» |followed by=«Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII»}} «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы» ( : The Force Awakens), называемый просто как «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» — седьмой художественный фантастический фильм киносаги «Звёздные войны» и первый фильм трилогии сиквелов. Режиссёр — Дж. Дж. Абрамс, сценаристы: Абрамс, Лоуренс Кэздан и Майкл Арндт. Продюсерами выступили Кэтлин Кеннеди и Bad Robot Productions. Премьера фильма состоялась 14 декабря 2015 года. В прокат он вышел 17 декабря в России и странах СНГ и 18 декабря в Северной Америке. Несмотря на многочисленные заверения о том, что «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» закончил историю «Звёздных войн», и на последующие утверждения, что продолжения фильмов не будет, Джордж Лукас начал работу над сценарием «Эпизода VII» ещё в 2011 году для того, чтобы повысить стоимость Lucasfilm Ltd. перед её продажей The Walt Disney Company, однако впоследствии Disney отказались от использования его сценария. Сделка о покупке компании Лукаса была завершена 30 октября 2012 года, после чего Disney и Lucasfilm официально анонсировали «Эпизод VII» в тот же день. Сюжет «Эпизода VII» сфокусирован вокруг противостояния Первого ордена, государственного образования, отколовшегося от Галактической Империи, и Сопротивления, возникшего из Альянса повстанцев. Этот сюжет не основан на каком-нибудь материале из Легенд «Звёздных войн», ранее известных как Расширенная вселенная. Основой сюжета стала самостоятельная история, действие которой разворачивается после сюжета «Возвращение джедая». Звёзды оригинальных фильмов Марк Хэмилл, Харрисон Форд, Кэрри Фишер, Питер Мейхью, Энтони Дениэлс и Кенни Бейкер вновь сыграли своих персонажей. К актёрам оригинального состава также присоединилось много новых, таких как Джон Бойега, Дэйзи Ридли, Адам Драйвер и многие другие. Фильм вышел в форматах RealD 3D и IMAX 3D. Вступительные титры Сюжет Нападение на Туанул поджигают деревню Туанул.]] Спустя приблизительно тридцать лет после уничтожения второй «Звезды Смерти», Люк Скайуокер, последний из живущих джедаев, пропал без вести. Его поисками занялись две противоборствующие структуры: Первый орден, преемник падшей Галактической Империи и Сопротивление, военизированная организация, поддерживаемая Новой Республикой, возглавляемая сестрой-близнецом Люка - генералом Леей Органой. Пилот Сопротивления По Дамерон был отправлен с секретной миссией в деревню Туанул, находящуюся на пустынной планете Джакку, чтобы встретиться с её старейшиной - Лор Сан Теккой, у которого была звёздная схема с координатами местонахождения Люка Скайуокера. Во время их встречи, штурмовики Первого ордена, под командованием Кайло Рена и капитана Фазмы, напали на деревню. По и его дроид-астромеханик BB-8 попытались покинуть планету на их истребителе «X-Wing», но выстрелы штурмовиков повредили его двигатели. Чтобы уберечь ценные данные По отдал звёздную схему BB-8 и приказал астромеху убегать. Сам же По осталься прикрывать побег дроида. После того как штурмовик FN-2187 высадился на планету и вступил в бой, он стал свидетелем ранения своего товарища FN-2003 огнём из бластера Дамерона. FN-2187 бросился на помощь сослуживцу, но рана FN-2003 оказалась смертельной и перед смертью он оставил кровавый след своей ладони на шлеме FN-2187. Это событие оказало сильный эффект на штурмовика, и когда Кайло Рен отдал приказ расстрелять жителей деревни, он отказался открыть огонь. Когда По попытался выстрелить в Рена, рыцарь смог с лёгкостью остановить бластерный снаряд в воздухе при помощи Силы. В конечном итоге, Дамерон был захвачен в плен, а оставшиеся в живых жители деревни были уничтожены. Побег с «Финализатора» По возвращении на «Финализатор», FN-2187 чувствовал себя кране напряжённо после миссии и Фазма заметила его смятение. Она приказала ему предоставить свой бластер ей на проверку, чтобы убедиться, что он выстрелил, когда отдали приказ. Понимая, что вскоре факт того, что он не открыл огонь по жителям деревни раскроется и пересмотрев свои убеждения относительно Первого ордена, FN-2187 решился дезертировать. После неудачных попыток выудить из По Дамерона информацию о звёздной схеме, содержащей данные о местонахождении Люка Скайуокера, при помощи пыток, Рен решил получить нужную информацию при помощи Силы, применив пытку разума. Узнав, что звёздная схема находится у дроида BB-8, Рен передал полученную информацию генералу Хаксу. Финн помог пленному По Дамерону высвободиться из его камеры и вдвоём они угнали TIE-истребитель специальных сил. Управляя турелью, FN-2187 убил нескольких своих бывших товарищей при вылете из ангара звёздного разрушителя, а затем уничтожил турболазеры «Финализатора». Во время побега, Дамерон спросил у штурмовика его имя, на что тот назвал лишь свой порядковый номер. Не согласившись называть человека по номеру, Дамерон дал солдату имя - Финн, по первым двум буквам FN его личного номера. Финну понравилось его новое имя, которое он позже использовал как собственное. Позже Дамерон рассказал ему и о карте, которая была жизненно необходима Сопротивлению и была спрятана в его астродроиде. Однако их TIE-истребитель был сбит ракетой, выпущенной с «Финализатора», и подбитый истребитель стремительно устремился к поверхности планеты, на орбите которой они находились. Побег с Джакку BB-8 встретился с мусорщицей по имени Рей, которая помогла ему выбраться из сети, когда дроид был схвачен зеленокожим мусорщиком гуманоидом, именуемым Тидо. Освободив BB-8, девушка собиралась оставить его одного и отправиться по своим делам, но тот увязался за заступившимся за него человеком. Когда Рей и дроид прибыли в поселение, чтобы обменять найденный на планете мусор на паёк, несколько бандитов попытались украсть у неё ценного астродроида, но девушка быстро расправилась с грабителями при помощи своего боевого посоха. Во время крушения TIE-истребителя Финн смог катапультироваться, а Дамерона выбросило из кабины до удара об поверхность. Придя в себя, Финн обнаружил, что остался один и нет ни следа По. Добравшись до места крушения, бывший штурмовик нашёл среди обломков истребителя куртку По, но кроме этого больше ничего, что указывало бы на местонахождение пилота. Спустя мгновение после того, как Финн извлёк из обломков куртку, истребитель поглотили зыбучие пески. Решив, что По может быть мёртв, Финн снял свою броню и отправился на писки ближайшего поселения, в надежде разыскать BB-8 и закончить миссию По. Когда BB-8 и Рей впервые увидели Финна, дроид узнал надетую на нём куртку своего хозяина, поэтому девушка напала на Финна, приняв его за вора. Но Финну удалось объяснить им наличие у него этой куртки и вскоре на них напали истребители Первого ордена целью которых было обнаружение BB-8 и звёздной схемы. Рей, Финну и BB-8 смогли сбежать с Джакку на «Тысячелетнем соколе», предварительно уничтожив два преследовавших их TIE-истребителя. Схватка на борту «Эраваны» Но вскоре «Сокол» ломается, ставя беглецов в неловкое положение. Кораблю был необходим основательный ремонт, поэтому Финн, Рей и BB-8 приступили к его починке. Но пока они занимались приведением корабля в порядок, он был схвачен притягивающим лучом неизвестного грузового корабля. Сначала Рей и Финн подумали, что их схватил Первый порядок, но вскоре пассажиры «Сокола» встретились со своими реальными похитителями: Ханом Соло и Чубаккой, бывшими владельцами корабля и выдающимися героями Новой Республики. Оказавшись на борту своей старой посудины, Хан и Чуи провели осмотр корабля и обнаружили двух безбилетников - Рей и Финна, которых они приняли за угонщиков, укравших «Сокол». Когда те объяснили, что они доставляют дроида BB-8, содержащего данные о местонахождении Люка Скайуокера, Сопротивлению, Хан и Чуи согласились помочь им с этим. К несчастью, грузовой корабль Хана «Эравана», был атакован двумя конкурирующими преступными группировками - бандами Гуавиане смерти и Канджиклаб, которые наняли Соло для выполнения некой работы, которую он не смог завершить. Стараясь уберечь Финна и Рей от встречи с бандитами, Хан приказал им спрятаться на нижних технических коридорах корабля, пока он и Чубакка договорятся с бывшими работодателями, при этом BB-8 остался с контрабандистами. Попытка договориться с двумя бандами пиратов не увенчалась успехом, к тому же, переговорщик банды Гуавиане смерти, Бала-Тик опознал в BB-8 астродроида, за которого Первый орден назначил награду. Он потребовал, чтобы Хан выдал ему дроида и всех, кто ещё находился на борту корабля. Когда Хан отказался выполнить условия пиратов, началась перестрелка и Рей, стараясь помочь контрабандисту, по ошибке обесточила ворота клеток с рафтарами, освободив трёх ужасных монстров. Чудом уцелев после встречи с пиратами и рафтарами, двум контрабандистам и беглецам с Джакку удалось сбежать с «Эравана», осуществив прыжок в гиперпространство на «Тысячелетнем соколе» прямо из ангара грузового корабля. Путешествие на Такодану После побега, Хан рассказал, что Люк исчез после того, как его ученик ступил на Тёмную сторону Силы и принял имя Кайло Рен, уничтожив всё, что Люк создал, включая падаванов, которых он обучал в древнем Первом храме джедаев. Соло доставил Рей, Финна и BB-8 на планету Такодана, чтобы встретиться с Маз Канатой в её дворце. По словам Хана, она правила этим дворцом более тысячи лет. Но стоило им только переступить порог дворца, как шпионы сразу же узнали членов группы и доложили о них Первому ордену. Пока Хан и Чуи разговаривали с Маз, Финн принялся искать тех, кто смог бы увести его с планеты, чтобы спрятаться от преследователей. На его просьбу откликнулись Сидон Итано и его первый помощник Кюигголд, которые согласились доставить его во Внешнее Кольцо. Рей умоляла Финна не покидать их, и помочь Сопротивлению, но Финн не услышал призыва девушки, веря в то, что только бегство сможет спасти их от Первого ордена. После ухода Финна, Рей услышала зов Силы, который шёл от светового меча, ранее принадлежавшего Энакину Скайуокеру и его сыну Люку. Коснувшись меча, её посетила серия видений, в которых Рей увидела Люка вместе с R2-D2, себя в детстве, наблюдавшей за тем, как корабль её родителей покидает планету и Рыцарей Рен, в окружении тел своих жертв. Когда видение исчезло, Маз Каната поведала Рей историю этого светового меча, сообщив и то, что теперь меч призывает её. Испуганная видениями, Рей отказалась принять меч и бросилась бежать в лес, чтобы побыть наедине со своими мыслями, но BB-8 отправился вслед за ней. Внутренний конфликт На базе «Старкиллер», планете, превращённой в супероружие, питаемое энергией звёзд и способное уничтожить звёздную систему, Рен узнаёт у Верховного лидера Сноука, что для преодоления зова Светлой стороны Силы, он должен убить своего отца - Хана Соло. В попытке получить наставление у своего деда, Дарта Вейдера, Кайло Рен медитирует в своих покоях над остатками шлема Тёмного лорда. Этот обугленный шлем, единственное что осталось от Вейдера после церемониального сожжения во время его похорон, прошедших на Эндоре. Кайло вновь чувствует возмущение в Силе и считает, что это свет в очередной раз тянется к нему. Затем он просит деда показать ему тьму, вновь вернуть его на Тёмную сторону Силы. Упустив пилота По и потерпев неудачу при попытке его поймать, Рен изливает свои сожаления перед этой маской, будто бы разговаривая с призраком Вейдера. Уничтожение системы Хосниан Получив разрешение от Верховного лидера Сноука открыть огонь из суероружия базы «Старкиллер», генерал Хакс избрал для демонстрации мощи Первого ордена систему Хосниан, в которой находилась столица Новой Республики, планета Хосниан-Прайм, и весь её флот, чтобы тем самым одним махом положить конец "незаконному" правительству Новой Республики. Тестирование прошло успешно и Хосниан-Прайм, на котором находился Галактического Сената, как и четыре другие планеты системы, вместе с частью флота Новой Республики, были уничтожены оружием Первого ордена. Став свидетелем этого события, Финн поменял своё решение прятаться и решил вступить в борьбу на стороне Сопротивления. Битва на Такодане Узнав от своих шпионов местонахождение BB-8, Первый орден направил на Такодану свои войска, которые состояли TIE истребителей и Атмосферных ударных посадочных модулей, которые за считанные минуты разрушили дворец Маз Канаты, убив множество его обитателей. BB-8 последовал в глубь окружавшего дворец леса в след за Рей, где их и обнаружили Первый орден, после чего офицер штурмовиков доложил Кайлло Рену, что дроид был замечен в компании девушки. Рен направил отряд штурмовиков в лес на захват девушки и дроида, прежде чем самому отправиться и схватить дроида и его спутницу. В это время битва на руинах дворца, в которой погибло множество штурмовиков, сложилась не лучшим образом для Хана, Чубакки и Финна, которые вскоре были схвачены силами Первого ордена. Однако им на помощи пришли истребители T-70 «X-wing» Сопротивления, ведомые По Дамероном, напавшие на войска Ордена. В результате ожесточённой воздушной битвы пилотам Сопротивления удалось сбить множество TIE Первого ордена, а также убить большое количество штурмовиков на поверхности планеты. Тем временем в лесу Кайло Рен узнал о нападении Сопротивления от одного из штурмовиков, который попросил вызвать подкрепление. Когда Рей столкнулась с Кайло, то попыталась подстрелить его из своего бластера, но Рен с лёгкостью отбил все её выстрелы своим световым мечом, после чего ввёл девушку в оцепенении при помощи Силы, тем самым лишив её способности двигаться и взял в плен. После этого Рен отдал своим войскам отступать, обосновав это тем, что они получили то за чем пришли.Так как основное сражение бушевало в небе над дворцом, наземные войска лёгкостью погрузились на модкли и покинули планету. А вместе с ними и Рей, которую Кайло Рен захватил на свой личный шаттл. Пленение Рей Девушку доставили на базу «Старкиллер», где её допросом занялся лично Кайло Рен, желавший получить от неё информацию о карте и Люке Скайуокере. Однако, приспешник Тёмной стороны не смог проникнуть в разум Рей, которая каким-то образом оказалась сильнее его. Наоборот, в то время, как Рен пытался при помощи Пытки разума прочесть память Рен, она сама смогла залезть в его мысли, и прочесть там о самок сокровенном страхе Кайло Рена - страхе не достичь величия Дарта Вейдера. Теперь осознав, что она является чувствительной к Силе, Рей применила обман разума на охранявшем её штурмовике, который не сразу, но все же послушался и освободил девушку. После освобождения, Рей принялась искать выход с базы «Старкиллер», используя свои новообретенные навыки Силы, чтобы оставаться невидимой для стражи. Вскоре она вновь столкнулась с Фином, Ханом Соло и Чубаккой, которые проникли на базу с целью проведения диверсии, результатом которой станет отключение генератора щита «Старкиллера», а также спасение Рей. Воссоединение на базе Сопротивления Хан вновь встретился с Леей, когда он, Чубакка и Финн прибыли на базу Сопротивления, находившуюся на Ди'Куаре. BB-8 встретился с астродроидом R2-D2, который, как объяснил C-3PO, находился в режиме ожидания с самого исчезновения Люка. Во время их встречи выяснилось, что Хан и Лея знают, что их сын - это Кайло Рен и то, что после его падения на Тёмную сторону их отношения разрушились и они разошлись - Хан вернулся к жизни контрабандиста, а Лея полностью посвятила себя Новой Республике и Сопротивлению. Когда стало известно, что база «Старкиллер» своей целью выбрала Ди'Куар, штаб-квартиру Сопротивления, Сопротивления приступило к разработке плана атаки на базу Первого ордена. Финн, некогда бывший рабочим на базе, помог расшифровать её чертежи и указал слабое место в её защите, уничтожение которого запускало цепную реакцию, которая могла привести к уничтожению всей базы. Однако сделать это было необходимо до завершения зарядки её супероружия. Битва на базе «Звёздный убийца» С заданием отключить защитный щит базы, на неё отправился Хан Соло на «Тысячелетнем соколе», в сопровождении Чубакки и Финна. Выполнение их миссии позволит эскадрилье «X-Wing»'ов нанести удар по планете, к тому же, Финн хотел спасти Рей из заточения. Прорвавшись сквозь защищавшие планету щиты на сверхсветовой скорости, «Сокол» приземлился в считанных метрах от края каньона. Хан, Чубакка и Финн проникли в главный комплекс и взяли капитана Фазму в заложники, которую силой вынудили отключить щиты, после чего, сбросили её в мусоропровод с уплотнителями. Позже они встретились с Рей, которая к тому моменту уже смогла самостоятельно освободить из под стражи. Когда щиты были сняты, Синяя эскадрилья и Красная эскадрилья, возглавляемые По Дамероном, начали атаку на базу. Их основной удар пришёлся на слабую точку супероружия, но атака не принесла результата. Поняв план Сопротивления, Первый орден направил на перехват звёздных истребителей свои TIE-истребители, в надежде отбить атаку Сопротивления. Видя, что атаки истребителей ни к чему не приводят, Хан, Чубакка, Финн и Рей решили проделать брешь в защитном куполе при помощи термальных детонаторов изнутри. Внутри комплекса, Хан встретился со своим сыном Кайло Реном, которого при рождении получил имя Бен. На узком мостике, перекинутом через глубокую пропасть, Соло умолял сына отринуть учение Сноука и вернуться на светлую сторону Силы. Однако Рен отказался, и в знак преданности тьме проткнул отца своим световым мечом, после чего, позволил ещё живому Хану упасть в пропасть навстречу своей гибели. Всё это проходило на глазах у Фина, Рей и Чубакки. В ярости из-за смерти старого друга, Чубакка выстрелил в Рена из своего энергетического арбалета, нанеся тому серьёзное ранение, а Рей и Финн открыли огонь по подоспевшим на поддержку своему военачальнику штурмовикам. Несмотря на ранение, Рен всё же смог покинуть разрушающийся комплекс и направился вслед за Финном и Рей, которые намеревались оторваться от преследования в лесу. Догнав беглецов, Рен при помощи Силы отбросил Рей, которая, ударившись о дерево, потеряла сознание. В гневе, Финн подобрал оброненный девушкой старый световой меч Люка Скайуокера и напал на Рена в порыве ярости. Однако Рен с лёгкостью одолел бывшего штурмовика и нанёс ему серьёзные ранения. Но в тот момент, когда Рен, посчитавший, что расправился со всеми противниками, хотел подобрать меч Люка при помощи Силы, он неожиданно, вместо того, чтобы влететь в его руку, пролетел мимо и оказался в руках у очнувшейся Рей. Теперь, оказавшись в равных условиях, Рей атаковала Рена. В это время, взрывы термальных детонаторов проделали брешь в защитном куполе, что позволило По влететь внутрь и уничтожить слабое место базы всего за 30 секунд до того, как та закончит подзарядку супероружия, выкачивая энергию из ближайшей звезды. Это запустило цепную реакцию, которая уничтожила базу, а затем и всю поверхность планеты. Но перед тем, как планета взорвалась, Рей и Рен продолжали свою схватку в заснеженном лесу. Изначально приемущество было на стороне Рена, но после того, как Рей призвала на помощь Силу, она смогла перехватить инициативу и нанести Рену серьёзную рану, а вместе с тем, уничтожить его верный световой меч. Но разверзшаяся вдруг земля, что была вызвана землетрясением, начавшимся после уничтожения Дэмероном слабого места базы, развела противников по обе стороны образовавшегося разлома. После этого, Рей вернулась за Финном, который всё ещё был в бессознательном состоянии и они оказались в ловушке на разрываемой катаклизмом планете. Но им на спасение прибыл «Тысячелетний сокол», управляемый Чубаккой. Внутри же основного комплекса базы начался хаос, так как ни у кого не было шансов выбраться с умирающей планеты. В это же время, генерал Хакс связался с Сноуком и доложил ему о ситуации на базе, после чего, получил от него указания спасти Рена и покинуть базу. «Тысячелетний сокол» и остатки флота Сопротивления смогли покинуть базу «Старкиллер», превратившуюся в огненный шар, и успели совершить гиперпрыжок до Ди'Куара, прежде чем та взорвалась. Обнаружение Люка Скайуокера На базе Сопротивления устроили праздник в честь уничтожения штаб-квартиры Первого ордена, но Лея, Чубакка и Рей были в стороне от всеобщего веселья, так как их терзала смерть Хана Соло. Неожиданно для всех, очнулся R2-D2 и спроецировал карту местонахождения Люка Скайуокера, недостающий кусок которой находился на звёздной схеме. BB-8, в которого вновь загрузили звёздную схему, вывел голограмму карты и, соединив карту R2-D2 с недостающим кусочком, все присутствующие смогли увидеть путь, который вёл на планету, на которой должен был скрываться Люк Скайуокер. Финна поместили в госпиталь для лечебной реабилитации, а Рей, вместе с R2-D2, C-3PO, и Чубаккой, последовала по указанному на карте пути и прибыла на удалённую планету, где на одном из островов, который она ранее видела в своём видении, она встретила Люка и передала ему его старый световой меч. Создание left|thumb|250px|Приобретение Disney компании Lucasfilm у Джорджа Лукаса открыло путь к созданию «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII». 30 октября 2012 года The Walt Disney Company объявила о приобретении Lucasfilm Ltd., продюсерской компании, ответственной за создание франшизы «Звёздные войны», у её владельца, автора «Звёздных войн», Джорджа Лукаса, за 4.05 миллиарда долларов. Вслед за приобретением компании медиа-гигантом 31 мая последовало объявление об уходе Лукаса с поста главы Lucasfilm Ltd., а позже было объявлено о том, что с 1 июня опытный кинопродюсер Кэтлин Кеннеди сменила Лукаса на посту сопредседателя Lucasfilm. После объединения, Disney раскрыла планы о своём намерении выпустить новые фильмы, так называемой трилогии сиквелов, пост исполнительного продюсера которых заняла Кеннеди. Работа над Эпизодом VII началась за несколько месяцев до объявления о слиянии Disney и Lucasfilm, а Лукасом была написана сюжетная канва для трёх планирующихся фильмов. Вскоре после объединения Кеннеди сообщила, что команда причастная к созданию фильма, занята обсуждением сюжетных идей со сценаристами. 9 ноября представители Lucasfilm подтвердили начало стадии пре-продакшна «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII», и то, что сценарист Майкл Арндт занялся написанием сценария к фильму. Впервые новость о привлечении Арндта к работе над сценарием появилась 8 ноября, и к тому времени у него было готово около 40 — 50 страниц сценария, в которых действие новой трилогии было плотно связано с семьёй Скайуокеров. 25 января 2013 года на StarWars.com появилось сообщение о том, что Дж. Дж. Абрамс, известный по работе над телевизионным сериалом «Остаться в живых» и более известный как режиссёр двух фильмов, перезапустивших франшизу «Звёздный путь», был назначен на пост режиссёра Эпизода VII, о чьей кандидатуре Джордж Лукас, создатель франшизы «Звёздные войны», высказал следующее: «Меня каждый раз поражает Джей Джей как режиссёр и сценарист. Он идеальный выбор на роль режиссёра нового фильма „Звёздные войны“, и моё наследие не могло оказаться в более надёжных руках». Лукас изначально был причастен к проекту в качестве творческого консультанта, но впоследствии он отошёл от участия в проекте, после того как в Disney решили развивать сюжет в отличном от первоначальной истории направлении. Позже в интервью, данном Стивену Кольберу, он пояснил: «Оригинальная сага была об отце, детях и внуках. Не думаю что для кого-то это секрет—это есть в книгах—и дети были в возрасте 20 лет и на этом всё. Но они пошли в другом направлении, и я взволнован — они не воспользовались моей историей, так что я не в курсе, что они делают» Первые сообщения раскрыли, что Лоуренс Кэздан (автор сценариев к двум последним фильмам оригинальной трилогии: «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая») и Саймон Кинберг стали со-продюсерами всех трёх фильмов трилогии, а также разделили между собой обязанности сценаристов к «Звёздные войны»: Эпизод VIII и IX. Кинберг описал своё участие в проекте: «Я всего лишь консультант. Я даю советы относительно фильмов. Я работал с VII эпизодом: помогал с сюжетом, вычитывал сценарий, прорабатывал некоторые сложные места и делился мыслями по поводу того, к чему это могло привести» 24 октября 2013 года стало известно, что Кэздан и Абрамс переписали сценарий Арндта. Производство thumb|right|250px|Актёрский состав «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы». Подготовительные съёмки «Пробуждения Силы» начались в апреле 2014 года, к которым приступила вторая съёмочная группа в Исландии и Абу-Даби. Translated via Google Translate. 25 апреля представили Lucasfilm обнародовали планы по поводу новой хронологии «Звёздных войн», исключающей существующую Расширенную вселенную, и подтвердили, что эпизод VII и его продолжения не будут основаны ни на одном из существующих в рамках старой РВ источников. После этого, 29 апреля, последовала публикация официального списка актёрского состава фильма. ТАм сообщалось что Марк Хэмилл, Кэрри Фишер, Харрисон Форд, Кенни Бейкер, Питер Мейхью и Энтони Дениэлс вернуться к ролям своих основных персонажей из оригинальной трилогии, и к ним присоединятся множество новых актёров в ведущих ролях: Джон Бойега, Дэйзи Ридли, Адам Драйвер, Оскар Айзек, Энди Серкис, Домналл Глисон и Макс фон Сюдов. Своё возвращение в серию Хэмилл прокомментировал следующим образом: «Часть опыта со „Звёздными войнами“ в моей жизни прошла мимо, осталась позади меня. Мы видели начало, середину и конец. И конечно же я и не мечтал вернутся туда и через миллион лет. Я предполагал, что даже если и будут ещё трилогии, то моя история всё равно окончена». Денис Лоусон был приглашён исполнить роль Веджа Антиллеса из оригинальной трилогии, однако он отказался, заявив, что это было бы «скучно» для него. Основные съёмки начались 16 мая 2014 года в Великобритании на территории Pinewood Studios. Источниками вдохновения Абрамсу служили фильмы таких режиссёров как Джон Форд, Акира Куросава и Терренс Малик. Дэниэл Миндел, ранее работавший с Абрамсом в качестве оператора-постановщика, продолжил своё сотрудничество с режиссёром и в работе над этим фильмом. Помимо обычных камер, фильм снимался и на IMAX камеры. 7 апреля 2014 стало известно, что Питер Мейхью приступил к съёмкам в роли Чубакки, однако некоторые его сцены приходилось снимать с использованием дублёров из-за возраста и физического здоровья Мейхью. 11 июня 71-летний Харрисон Форд получил перелом левой ноги, в результате падения на неё гидравлической двери в Pinewood Studios. С полученной травмой актёр был по воздуху доставлен в Больницу Джона Рэдклиффа в Оксфорде. Процесс восстановления от полученной травмы отлучил актёра от съемок на восемь недель. Как стало известно позже, Абрамс также получил небольшую травму спины, когда пытался помочь Форду и приподнять придавившую его ногу дверь. 28 июня актёр Энди Серкис подтвердил, что работу по захвату движения для этого фильма, а также для всех последующих фильмов проекта «Звёздные войны» возьмут на себя The Imaginarium Studios. Серкис также подтвердил, что его персонаж в фильме будет создан при помощи технологии захвата движения.Andy Serkis Performance Capture Confirmation 6 июля Lucasfilm утвердил актёров Кристал Кларк и Пипа Андерсона, в рамках открытого кастинга, прошедшего в Соединённом Королевстве. Также было заявлено о двухнедельном перерыве съёмок в августе из-за перелома ноги Харисона Форда, после чего они возобновились и продлились до поздней осени. Абрамс, Хэмилл и Дэйзи Ридли провели три дня на съёмочной площадке на Скеллиг-Майкл в графства Керри, в Ирландии. 6 ноября 2014 года официальный твиттер «Звёздных войн» объявил об окончании основных съёмок. Также в сообщении было указано официальное название фильма — «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы», и представлено официальное изображение логотипа фильма, в котором, как и в оригинальных фильмах, не было подзаголовка «Эпизод». По состоянию на 26 октября 2015 года, работа над визуальными эффектами фильма должна была завершиться "в течении нескольких недель. Дизайн Майкл Каплан, разработавший дизайн костюмов к обоим фильмам «Звёздный путь» Абрамса, также был назначен художником по костюмам «Эпизода VII». Каплан разработал новый дизайн формы штурмовиков для фильма, так как внешний вид старых костюмов были признан несовременным. Создавая новую форму, он вдохновлялся дизайном продукции фирмы Apple. Для более комфортного размещения Дениэлса в его костюме производственная команда создала новый костюм C-3PO, а модель дроида R2-D2 для фильма создали члены R2-D2 Builders Club. Музыка Во время совместного концерта с Young Musician’s Foundation Debut Orchestra прошедшего 9 февраля композитор Джон Уильямс заявил, что надеется получить шанс написать саундтрек ко всей новой трилогии. 29 апреля, на пресс-конференции, посвященной выходу фильма «Стартрек: Возмездие», Абрамс сказал: «Пока слишком рано о чём-то говорить, но я надеюсь на это Уильямса, и забегая вперёд, скажу, что это саундтрека к фильму определённо должен делать Джон Уильямс, потому что он появился в этих фильмах задолго до меня». 27 июля 2013 года, на Celebration Europe II был показан видеоролик, подтверждающий участие Уильямс в написании музыки к новым фильмам. 21 марта 2015 года, Lucasfilm объявил о том, что Джон Уильямс запишет саундтрек для «Пробуждение Силы» в Лос-Анджелесе. Это примечательно тем, что саундтреки ко всем предыдущим игровым фильмам записывались в Великобритании при содействии Лондонского симфонического оркестра. Процесс записи музыки продлился с лета до осени 2015 года. Релиз thumb|left|250px|Официальный локализованный логотип. Показ первого тизер-трейлера, который вышел раньше намеченного срока из-за требований поклонников и личной просьбы Абрамса, был анонсирован в официальном твиттере Bad Robot Productions, и сопровождался обращением Абрамса к фанатам, что они смогут «мельком взглянуть на то, над чем мы сейчас работаем.» Премьера 88 секундного тизера состоялась в 30 кинотеатрах в Северной Америке и в онлайн сервисах 28 ноября 2014 года. Мировая премьера тизера в кинотеатрах состоялась в декабре 2014 года. Вскоре после премьеры трейлера были раскрыты имена показанных в нём персонажей. Оформлено это было в виде онлайн набора коллекционных карточек. right|360px Второй тизер был представлен 16 апреля 2015 года. В июне 2015 года издании «Variety» посвятило выпуск рассказу о фильме «Пробуждение Силы», в который вошли интервью с актёрами и создателями фильма, а также фотографии, сделанные известным фотографом Энни Лейбовиц. Выпуск за август 2015 года журнала «Entertainment Weekly» был также посвящён фильму и вышел с посвященной ему обложкой. «Пробуждение Силы» было представлено на панели на San Diego Comic-Con 2015 года и на выставке D23. На последней был представлен эксклюзивный для D23 постер «Пробуждения Силы», авторства Дрю Струзана, который, помимо этого, создал прокатную версию постера к фильму. Третий, короткий тизер был опубликован в официальном Instagram «Звёздных войн» 27 августа. 23 сентября в Facebook был опубликован видеоклип, представляющий 360 градусную панораму пролёта спидера по Джакку. Окончательный вариант постера был представлен 18 октября 2015 года, после чего, 19 октября, во время трансляции Monday Night Football на канале ESPN, был показан полноценный трейлер фильма. В рамках рекламной компании актёрский состав и члены съёмочной группы часто появлялись в различных популярных телевизионных передачах, таких как «Good Morning America», «Live! with Kelly and Michael» и «60 Minutes». Абрамс, Боенга и Ридли приняли участие в программе «Saturday Night Live», где разыграли небольшой сценки, в которых показывали членов актёрского состава и гостей знаменитостей в серии шуточных прослушиваний. Во время этих сценок были высмеяны, в частности, многочисленные расистские высказывания о выборе Боенги на роль в фильме, комментарии Лукаса о его неучастии в работе над фильмом и участие Абрамса в работе над конкурирующей серией фильмов франшизы «Звёздный путь». Также Абрамс и члены актёрского состава приняли участие в посвящённом «Звёздным войнам» эпизоде передачи «Jimmy Kimmel Live!», показанном 23 ноября. Некоторые члены съёмочной группы и актёрского состава приняли участие в официальной пресс-конференции, прошедшей 5 декабря. Мировой премьеры фильма состоялась 14 декабря в Голливуде. , Живая онлайн трансляция с красной дорожки проходила на сайте StarWars.com. Благотворительность 21 мая Disney, Lucasfilm и Bad Robot анонсировали «Force for Change», благотворительную компанию, посвященную «поиску творческих решений для некоторых из самых больших проблем в мире». С самого начала компания фокусировалась на сотрудничестве с UNICEF. Каждый, кто пожертвовал в адрес организации какую-либо сумму, принимал участие в лотерее, призом которой был шанс попасть на съёмочную площадку «Эпизода VII». 11 августа был объявлен победитель благотворительной лотереи. Им стал участник по имени Д.С.Барнс из Денвера, штат Колорадо. Позже Дж. Дж. Абрамс опубликовал видеоролик на YouTube, в котором сообщил о том, что по результатам акции было собрано 4.26 миллиона долларов. В августе 2014 несколько членов съёмочной команды приняли участие в «Ice Bucket Challenge» — флешмобе, в котором люди обливали себя ледяной воды и делали пожертвование в фонд борьбы с БАС. 21 апреля 2015 года, Абрамс, появившись в эфире передачи «Джимми Киммел в прямом эфире», вместе с Чубаккой представили «Twizzler challenge», в честь месяца распространения информации о проблеме аутизма. В августе 2015 года Lucasfilm и HP начали двухмесячную программу получившую название «Art Awakens», в рамках которой участники должны были представить свои художественные работы, вдохновлённые «Пробуждением Силы», лучшие из которых были представлены на специальной выставке, средства с которой пошли на компанию «Force for Change». 5 ноября 2015 года режиссёр Дж. Дж. Абрамс провёл показ незавершённой версии фильма для Дэниела Флитвуда — 32 летнего поклонника «Звёздных войн», больного агрессивной формой рака, который, согласно прогнозу врачей, мог не дожить до выхода фильма в кинотеатрах. Компанию, устроенную в социальный сетях его родными и друзьями, направленную на то, чтобы Дэниел смог увидеть новый фильм любимой саги до своей смерти, также поддержали некоторые члены актёрского состава Пробуждения Силы — Джон Бойега, Марк Хэмилл и Гвендолин Кристи. Флитвуд скончался 10 ноября 2015 года. Возможность одними из первых увидеть фильм получат космонавты и астронавты с Международной космической станции. 28 ноября стало известно, что дроид R2-KT, построенный честь девочки Кэти Джонсон, появиться «Пробуждении Силы». Альбин Джонсон, основатель 501-го легиона и отец Кэти, собрал этого дроида после того как у дочери поставили диагностировали финальную стадию рак мозга. Помимо появления в фильме R2-KT, в фильме также можно увидеть изображение логотипа 501-го легиона на одном из флагов в дворце Маз Канаты. Мерчандайзинг right|thumb|180px|Предварительный постер с конференции [[Wikipedia:Disney D23|D23 Expo]] После приобретения корпорацией Disney компании Lucasfilm в 2012 году «воображариумное» подразделение корпорации приступило к разработке новых расширений по франчайзу «Звёздные войны» в различных тематических парках Disney. Однако Боб Айгер остановил работу над новыми расширениями до выхода «Пробуждения Силы» и последующих фильмов «Звёздные войны» чтобы таким образом завершить развитие новой трилогии и развивать расширения уже на законченной мифологии франшизы. 15 августа 2015 года были озвучены планы развития зон «Звёздных войн» в тематических парках Disney, в которых также будут и материалы, относящиеся к «Пробуждению Силы». Кампанию по продаже сопутствующей продукции Disney начала 4 сентября 2015 года — называлось это мероприятие «Пятница Силы». Lucasfilm выпустила серию из нескольких книг и комиксов, которые заполнили пробел между фильмами «Возвращение джедая» и «Пробуждение Силы». Также в планах у компании новеллизация фильма и издание множества сопутствующей продукции, начиная от графического альбома до антологии персонажей и коллекции наклеек. Кроме того, героев «Пробуждения Силы» можно будет увидеть в таких играх как «Disney Infinity 3.0» и «Star Wars Battlefront». Компания также заключила партнёрские соглашения с такими крупными брендами как: Covergirl & Max Factor, Duracell, FCA US, General Mills, HP, Subway and Verizon. с августа 2015, сеть магазинов Target провели рекламную компанию под названием «Share the Force», которая состояла из телевизионных объявлений, эксклюзивных товаров для этой сети магазинов и онлайн программы, в ходе которой поклонники «Звёздных войн» могли делится изображениями и видео роликами на которые бы запечатлели наиболее значимые и повлиявшие на них события произошедшие во франшизе. Японская All Nippon Airways перекрасила некоторые свои самолёты в узнаваемые цвета персонажей «Звёздных войн» и «Пробуждения Силы» в частности. Отзывы Вечером 19 октября началась предварительная продажа билетов на фильм. Вскоре многие онлайн площадки продажи билетов, включая такие крупные сайты как «Fandango», стали сообщать о проблемах на своих сервисах из-за наплыва пользователей. К моменту выхода фильма на экраны, прибыль от предварительной продажи билетов привесила отметку в $100 милионов, тем самым побив предыдущий рекорд, принадлежавший фильму «Тёмный рыцарь». Некоторые североамериканские сети кинотеаторов установили ограничения для поклонников фильма, которые пришли на сеансы в костюмах любимых героев. Поклонники, решившие посмотреть фильм в кинотеатрах AMC и Cinemark, не смогли это сделать в масках или гриме, полностью покрывающем лицо, а также в зал нельзя было пронести копии оружия. В некоторых сетях запрет коснулся также игрушечных световых мечей. Фильм имеет рейтинг 95% новизны согласно рецензиям на сайте Rotten Tomatoes, основанный на 286 отзывах и общей оценкой 8.3/10. See this image Манола Даргис из «New York Times» заявила: "Большие новости относительно «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» — осторожно спойлеры — он хорош!" и то что фильм "срывается с места во время битв и погружается в тишину во время важных моментов." Джон Вензл из «Denver Post» присудил фильму 3 1/2 звезды изf 4, назвав его "мастерской симфонией" и похвалив грамотно расставленные акценты в фильме, а также "практический эффекты и богоподобные декорации." Ричард Роепер поставил фильму 4 звезды. Состав *'Дэйзи Ридли' — Рей *'Адам Драйвер' — Кайло Рен *'Оскар Айзек' — По Дамерон *'Энди Серкис' — Сноук *'Люпита Нионго' — Маз Каната *'Гвендолин Кристи' — Фазма *'Кристал Кларк' *'Пип Андерсон' *'Домналл Глисон' — Хакс *'Макс фон Сюдов' — Лор Сан Текка *'Харрисон Форд' — Хан Соло *'Кэрри Фишер' — Лея Органа *'Марк Хэмилл' — Люк Скайуокер *'Энтони Дениэлс' — C-3PO *'Питер Мейхью' — Чубакка *'Кенни Бейкер' — R2-D2 *'Тим Роуз' — Джиал Акбар *'Майк Куинн' — Ниен Нунб *'Уорик Дэвис' — Волливан *'Киран Шах' — Тидо *'Саймон Пегг' — Ункар Платт *'Билли Лоерд' — Кэйдел КоStar Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary *'Дэниел Крэйг' — Штурмовик Первого ордена *'Д.С.Барнс' в одной из незначительных ролей *'Юэн Макгрегор' — Оби-Ван Кеноби *'Томас Броди Сангстер' — Старший офицер ТаниссонStar Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary *'Фрэнк Оз' — Йода |crew= thumb|250px|Дж. Дж. Абрамс и Кэтлин Кеннеди в [[Bad Robot Productions во время работы над фильмом.]] *Режиссёр — Дж. Дж. Абрамс *Продюсеры — Кэтлин Кеннеди, Дж. Дж. Абрамс, Брайан Бёрк и Bad Robot Productions *Консультанты — Лоуренс Кэздан и Саймон Кинберг *обработка сценария — Джордж Лукас *Сценаристы — Майкл Арндт, Лоуренс Кэздан и Дж. Дж. Абрамс *Композитор — Джон Уильямс *исполнительные продюсеры — Томми Харпер, Джейсон МакГатлин *Оператор — Дэниэл Миндел *Художники-постановщики — рик Картер, Даррен Гилфорд *Художник по костюмам — Майкл Каплан *Специалист по визуальным эффектам — Крис Корбоулд *Дизайнер звука — Бен Бертт *Сведение звука — Гэри Райдстром *Руководитель отдела создания звука — Мэттью Вуд *Руководитель отдела специальных эффектов — Роджер Гайетт *Художники концепта — Даг Чианг, Иан Мккейг }} Появления *B-U4D *BB-8 *C-3PO *FN-2003 *FN-3181 *FN-9330 *GA-97 *HURID-327 *ME-8D9 *RP-G0 *PZ-4CO *R2-D2 *R2-KT *Атгар Хис *Базини Нетал *Бала-Тик *Боббаджо *Болли Приндел *Брасмон Ки *Бранс *Волзанг Ли-Трулл *Волливан *Гвеллис Багноро *Гитав *Госс Туверс *Груммгар *Гэдд Нешуррион *Дарт Вейдер *Даша Променти *Джессика Пава *Джиал Акбар *Допхельд Митака *Дэван Марак *Зувио *Илло Эсти *Инфрасиний Зебдедди Коггинс *Йода *Кэйдел Ко *Кайло Рен *Калониа *Калуан Эматт *Корр Селла *Кратинус *Крокинг Шэнд *Купресс *Кюигголд *Ланевер Виллечам *Лапаро *Лея Органа *Лор Сан Текка *Люк Скайуокер *Мандетат *Маз Каната *Мета *Мундури *Нахани Гиллен *Неизвестный штурмовик Первого ордена *Неизвестный штурмовик подавления мятежей *Ниен Нунб *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Падме Амидала *Памич Нерро *По Дамерон *Прастер Оммлен *Прана *Праши *Пру Свивант *Разу Цинь-Фи *Рей *Родинон *Россер Вено *Рудаун *Садсватер Диллифей Глон *Сансиго *Сарко Планк *Сидон Итано *Сноук *Статура *Строно Таггс *Тайбин Ралорса *Тадле Беренко *Танлис Депалло *Таниссон *Тасу Лич *Теммин Уэксли *Тидо *Тромба *Уберт Куарил *Ункар Платт *Унамо *Фазма *Финн *Хакс *Хан Соло *Черфф Маота *Чубакка *Эндритал Робб-Воти *Яшко Фурус |creatures= *Баргест **Айзби *Говат *Лаггабист *Птица **Стальноклюв *Рафтар *Снип *Хаппабор *Фантабу *Червь ночной страж |droids= *IT-000 *Дроид I2-CG *Дроид-астромеханик **Астромеханик M9-G8 **Серия BB **Серия R ***Астромеханический дроид серии R2 *Дроид-дознователь *Дроид-сварщик GTAW-74 *Дроид-погрузчик B-U4D *Дроид питания **Дроид питания GNK **Дроид питания EGL-21 *Дроид-просеиватель R-H029 *Дроид-прислуга *Караульный дроид *Миниатюрный дроид-просеиватель SN-1F4 *Патрульный дроид *Протокольный дроид **Модель 3PO *Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 |events= *Триллианская резня *Галактическая гражданская война **Спасение принцессы Леи **Битва при Явине *Резня джедаев *Конфликт между Первым орденом и Сопротивлением **Нападение на Туанул **Побег с Джакку **Схватка на борту «Эраваны» **Уничтожение системы Хосниан **Битва на Такодане **Битва на базе «Звёздный убийца» |locations= *Галактика **Внешнее Кольцо ***Беспин ****Облачный город ***Система Илиниум ****Ди'Куар **Западный Предел ***Джакку ****Ущелье Кельвина ****Застава Ниима ****Туанул ****Кладбище звёздных кораблей ***Такодана ****Дворец Маз Канаты **Дуга Кесселя **Неизведанные Регионы ***Система Базы «Звёздный убийца» ****База «Звёздный убийца» **Неизвестная водная планета ***Первый храм джедаев **Центральные Миры ***Система Хосниан ****Хосниан-Прайм |organizations= *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Банда «Гуавиане смерти» **Силовик «Гуавиан смерти» *Канджиклаб *Банда Онаки *Вооружённые силы заставы Ниима *Галактическая империя *Джедай **Мастер-джедай *Музыкант *Наёмники *Новая Республика **Галактический Сенат ***Канцлер ***Сенатор **Звёздный флот Новой Республики *Офицер **Адмирал **Генерал **Полковник **Майор **Капитан **Лейтенант **Коммандер *Первый орден **Офицер Первого ордена **Штурмовики Первого ордена ***Штурмовики-огнемётчики ***Снежный штурмовик ***Штурмовик подавления мятежей ***Тяжеловооружённый ударный штурмовик **Верховный лидер *Рыцари Рен **Магистр ордена Рен *Сопротивление **Наземное логистической подразделение **Корпус звёздных истребителей Сопротивления ***Красная эскадрилья ****Красный-4 ****Красный-6 ***Синяя эскадрилья ****Синий-3 ***Чёрная эскадрилья ****Чёрный-лидер **Солдат Сопротивления *Сёстры Денге *Синдикат Сломанный рог *Ситы/Канон/Ситы **Дарт *Техник |species= *Абеднедонцы *Артиодакцы *Бларинанцы *Браваисианцы *Вуки *Гадборинцы *Даутинийцы *Делфидианцы *Дубринсанцы *Кролютеане *Кулисеттонцы *Кюдзо *Люди *Мелиттонцы *Мон-каламари *Наркуоисцы *Ню-Косиане *Онодонейцы *Оттеганцы *Салластанцы *Тарсунтанцы *Трисорраанцы *Тиидонцы *Убдурианцы *Фригосианцы *Хасскийцы *Шозерийцы |vehicles= *Звёздный корабль **Войсковой транспорт ***Атмосферный ударный посадочный модуль ***Транспорт Сопротивления **Крупный корабль ***Звёздный разрушитель ****Звёздный дредноут типа «Палач» *****«Опустошитель» ****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» *****«Наносящий удар» ****Звёздный разрушитель Первого ордена *****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Возродившийся» ******«Финализатор» **Грузовой корабль ***Крупный грузовой корабль ****Тяжёлый грузовой корабль типа «Китовый ус» *****«Эравана» ***Лёгкий грузовой корабль ****Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 *****«Тысячелетний сокол» **Шаттл ***Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» ***Командирский шаттл типа «Ипсилон» ****Командирский шаттл Кайло Рена **Звёздный истребитель ***Серия TIE ****Истребитель превосходства в космосе TIE/sf ****Истребитель превосходства в космосе TIE/fo ****Звёздный истребитель TIE/LN ***Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» ****Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» ****Истребитель T-70 «X-wing» *****«Чёрный один» *Четырёхдвигательный космический буксир "Квадджампер" *Репульсорная техника **Спидер ***Лёгкий пехотный утилитарный транспорт ***Патрульный спидер Gian-211 ***Спидидер байк ****Спидер Рей *Шагоход **AT-AT |technology= *Броня **Броня штурмовика **Доспехи Энакина **Наплечник *Бластер **Автоматический бластер FWMB-10 **Бластерная винтовка ***Бластер EL-16 ***Бластерная винтовка EL-16HFE ***Бластерная винтовка F-11D ****Бластерная винтовка Фазмы ***Бластерная винтовка «Хаттсплиттер» ***Бластерная винтовка «Оса» **Бластерный пистолет ***Бластерный пистолет DH-17 ***Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DL-44 ****Бластерный пистолет DL-44 Хана Соло ***Бластерный пистолет Glie-44 ***Бластерный пистолет NN-14 ***Бластерный пистолет SE-44C ***Бластер JSP-14 ***Бластерный пистолет VT-33d **Ударная пушка *Вибро-алебарда *Генератор противопроникающего щита *Голограмма *Гранатомёт **Микрогранатомёт *Датапад *Дубинка **Дубинка для усмирения беспорядков Z6 *Квандокуляры **Полевые квандокуляры TE4.4 *Квотерстафф *Копье **Ионизированное копьё *Лазерная пушка **Лазерная пушка KX12 **Лазерная пушка L-s9.6 **Сдвоенная тяжёлая лазерная турель Lb-14 **Счетверённая лазерная пушка AG-2G **Тяжёлая лазерная пушка R-9X *Огнемёт **Инсинераторный огнемёт D-93 ***Огнемётная пушка D-93w *Оглушающие наручники *Пулевик *Пыточный стул *Репульсор *Световой меч **Световой меч Скайуокера **Световой меч Кайло Рена *Супероружие *Термальный детонатор **Зажигательная взрывчатка *Трандошанский дублер *Трандошанский триплер *Тренировочный дроид *Щит **Полицейский щит *Энергетический арбалет **Энергетический арбалет Чубакки *Электросварочный аппарат *Электроскоп J19 *Электро рефрактометр |miscellanea= *Абедендиш *Ауребеш *Ауродиум *Бетапласт *Глушащая ткань *Вода *Гиперпространство *"Да пребудет с тобой Сила" *Дежарик *Защитные очки *Измена *Кубик удачи *Клонирование *Кожа нерфа *Одежда **Браслет Сутро **Обувь **Плащ **Лента согласия **Командирская кепка **Цепь мудрости **Лётный шлем **Робы **Пояс уравновешенности **Штаны **Лётная куртка Сопротивления *Лампа *Мечта Деии *Пища **Крахмальный пудинг **Вег-мясо *Парсек *Пилот *Позывной *Пустыня *Пытка *Сила **Возмущение в Силе **Светлая сторона Силы **Тёмная сторона Силы **Чувствительность к Силе **Способности Силы ***Обман разума ***Телекинез ***Удушье Силы ***Пытка разума *Смерть *Тканая броня *Хром *Шерсть габера *Язык **Абеднедийский язык **Основной язык **Шириивук }} Упоминания * * * * * *DISNEY TO ACQUIRE LUCASFILM LTD. - The Walt Disney Company * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Ссылки на внешние источники * Официальная страница фильма «Звездные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение силы» на StarWars.ru * * * * * * Star Wars: A look back at Year One of the Disney regime — EW.com * George Lucas Spent a Year Developing 'Star Wars: Episode 7' Before Lucasfilm Sale * The Walt Disney Studios >> Press Release * Звездные войны: Эпизод 7 Пробуждение силы — на Star Wars News Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Фильмы Категория:2015 года кино